Necromanncer
Necromanncer is a demonic RED Pyro TF2 Monster created by YouTube user shirosaki97. He wears the Pyromancer's Mask, The Last Breath, The Blazing Bull and the Coffin Kit, he also lacks the gas tank on his back, he also speaks with a permanent reverberation. Personality and Behaviour Necromanncer is a malevolent TF2 Monster who desires to complete his goal of becoming exceptionally powerful, causing pain and suffering while he does it. Necromanncer revels in making other lives hell, and does so usually with a little chuckle or a burst of maniacal laughter, he usually tortures foes sadistically if he beats them in combat or if they happen to be defenceless against him. While incredibly cruel and mad, he is rather intelligent and is more of a strategist than a fighter, he is able to cleverly command his undead minions to attack at unsuspecting angles to confuse and disorientate the opponent so as to give him a clear opening. He is unrelenting, and is not one to back down when fighting, however, he will retreat if he is at a clear disadvantage, usually using his minions as bait while he escapes. Necromanncer is very manipulative, and is prone to fooling or scaring his opposition into submission, he usually does this by making one of his minions look like an ally of his opposition or by just saying he will make them his minion after he kills them. Necromanncer is blind naturally, and while he is able to use his minions for eyesight, his blindness makes him rather clumsy sometimes, he is known to comically walk into objects and then get disoriented, this is known to embarrass him somewhat. Powers and Abilities Necromanncer's most predominant ability is his control over the dead and his ability to resurrect the dead (namely Pyros), he uses these Pyros as his minions and as his own personal army, the Pyros themselves are just skeletons, but they are inhumanly strong and fast, not to mention hard to damage given they have no actual flesh. Necromanncer, being a demonic freak, has access to Pyrokinesis, which allows him to create fire anywhere he desires, however, his Pyrokinesis seems to be a far-cry from other demonic freaks like Pyre and Infierno. While not his strong suit, Necromanncer has an excellent amount of fitness, and is perfectly capable when engaged in hand to hand combat, he generally uses strong heavy blows against his opponents. He is a brilliant strategist, and is able to command his army of undead Pyro's quickly and silently, this means he can easily get the advantage over an enemy using numerous tactics involving his minions. Due to his ability to use his minions as his eyesight, Necromanncer has a form of primitive precognition, allowing him to dodge attacks that are aimed for a blind spot. Faults and Weaknesses Necromanncer is prone to being over-reliant on his undead minions to do his dirty work and as a result he is rather prone to ambushes while he is commanding them, making any encounters with duo's unpleasant. While he is still strong as a TF2 Freak, Necromanncer is not as strong as other demonic freaks, especially in the defence department, he is extremely fragile, only being a defensively strong as a normal Pyro. He is naturally blind and has to rely on his other senses if he cannot use his minion's for eyesight, lowering his overall combat capability. His minions, while hard to hit, are very weak defensively and can be destroyed incredibly easily, especially with a melee weapon. Trivia *Necromanncer conception came from Shirosaki97's desire to create a more strategic and less animalistic demonic TF2 Freak. *Necromanncer and his minions draw similarities to the Mann and Men of Mystery, as both command an undead army of their respective classes, and both have the word "Mann" in them. Notable Videos Hellspawn Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Magicians Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Pyros Category:RED Team